Fortunate
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: Lynnette is saved by the Fullmetal himself. She is then determined to thank the alchemist that reminds her of a lost loved one. Will she be able to return the favor before she has to leave? Oneshot R&R please.


**Fortunate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Not that I care. I just wish I owned a lot of characters. But, if I did own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hughes and Nina would still be alive and Mustang would be dead. Also, Ed would never wear a shirt. I have decided this. But alas, I don't own the show; just this fic, my original character, and my messed up fantasies.

Birds were chirping as the sun shined through the window. The day was bright and beautiful. The sun shined on one particular face. The golden blonde locks that it captured seemed to sparkle. The apparently small figure shifted and turned. The sun caught metal, which caused a gleaming light to form, halting when it hit a wall.

"Ah! That's blinding," a voice in the room spoke. It was a low, but youthful and feminine voice.

"Should we wake him up?" It was Winry who asked this question.

"I'm not so sure…" Al said cautiously.

"Ooh, let's do it so we can see how he would react!" the new voice said.

"How?" Winry questioned thoughtfully.

"I got an idea!" the girl squeaked.

She rushed over to the new little refrigerator the Elric brothers had just gotten. They had gotten it installed for those days they wouldn't leave the room. The girl was opening the refrigerator and pulled out a can of some kind. After closer observation the other two noticed it was a can of whipped cream.

"Lynnette, hold on for a second!" Al tried to stop her, but she wasn't listening.

Lynnette filled Ed's left hand with whipped cream. She instructed Winry to hold down Ed's right arm. That is when she noticed that she was without a feather. She thought quickly and used what she had. She tickled Ed's nose with one of her auburn braids.

Ed twitched a bit. Then finally he reached up with his left hand to scratch his nose, thus smearing whipped cream all over his face. He woke suddenly.

"What the…"

Everyone giggled, even Al, who was trying to contain it, but was obviously failing. Ed glared at them all, especially his new found "friend", Lynnette. Frankly, she freaked him out the way she would follow him all the time. He was starting to believe that she was obsessed with him.

She was about a year younger and an inch shorter than the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. She had long, red hair that reached to her thighs. She always had her hair in two braids similar to pigtails. Her eyes were a cloudy gray color. She was pale, but not to the extreme. Her whole frame was small, and with her baby face she looked extremely younger than her real age.

"Ah…big bro! I see you're awake!" Ed didn't find the little prank funny at all. And he hated the way she would call him big bro. He had only known her for about a month or two. They all remembered it like it was yesterday.

It had just rained and the streets were damp. There was a big, foreboding man running through the streets. He was chasing after something. What was he chasing after? It was a frail, petit girl known as Lynnette. Since she was small she had a huge lead, but not before long she would be captured.

Who was this man? He was nothing more than a pawn in someone's wicked scheme. The girl had been taken from her family, and shortly after her family was slaughtered. Now, that she had no where to go they used that as an excuse to use her as their personal slave. She tried to escape many times, but was never successful. They told the next time she tried to runaway they would kill her too. And here she was, using her last chance. It was either live or die.

She turned a corner. Fate was kind enough to let her bump into Edward Elric and his younger brother. She ran right into him, and his face was surprised. She looked up at him with a terrified expression. Then she noticed the pocket watch that fell out his pocket. She instinctually hid behind him. She didn't care about him being a dog of the military.

Ed on the other hand was completely bewildered. Here he was minding his own business, when, out of no where, some girl runs into him. He was first surprised and caught off guard. He assumed she'd apologize and keep going, but instead she cowered behind him. Now curiosity was taking over this teenaged boy's actions.

After a few seconds the minion had caught up. An evil and victorious smile swept across his face. He looked at Ed in an arrogant fashion. The cockiness of this dark man made Ed want to puke. What was he so proud about?

"Thank you for finding my dear Lynnette. Darling, let's please go home."

"Home! You destroyed my home and took me as a victory prize!"

"Who are you and what do you want with this girl?"

"That girl is my daughter. I've came to bring her home."

"Funny, because I don't see one bit of a resemblance."

"I'm her godfather. I've raised her ever sense her parents passing."

"Liar!"

Ed held her back.

"Well, judging by the scars on her arms and legs I'd say you're a pretty inadequate daddy."

"What's a shorty like you gon' do about it?"

Though Al had remained silent he couldn't help trying to calm his brother. "Uh… brother…please don't…"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MIDGET FREAK, YOU LYING, BAD-ACTING MOSTER WITH A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX!" Ed spat as he punched the surprised subordinate, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious.

Lynnette stared amazed while Al laughed nervously and a sweat-drop formed on the side of his head. He had actually saved her, and she was grateful.

She picked up his watch and walked it over to him. He saw her walk over to him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome…um…Lynnette I'm guessing."

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Edward Elric and that big guy over there is my brother Alphonse."

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"That's me."

"Wow, this is a great honor! I've heard so much! They say you're a real man of the people! I was so fortunate to bump into you of all people! You're almost exactly the way I imagined you!"

Ed's head started inflate, until he heard the last sentence. "Almost?"

"Well, I pictured to be way shorter. I guess people like to exaggerate."

Ed was surprised and happy at the same time. He put his left arm around her shoulders. She was his dream come true.

"I like you! We're gonna get along just fine. Al, can you get the crook for me?"

"Yes brother."

Lynnette looked at Ed with a weird expression. It was somewhat of an admiring look, but at the same time sad.

"What?"

"You remind me of my big brother."

Later on they used Lynnette's knowledge to find the men that had been terrorizing her for years. They're resistance was weak and they were overpowered easily and taken in. Lynnette was free, but she still had no where to go, and so now she's hanging out in military until there is a proper place for her. Even when they do she won't leave until she returns a favor.

Lynnette and Winry were outside waiting for the Elric brothers. They were sitting on the edge of a fountain talking about whatever popped into their head, until Lynnette brought up a funny little subject.

"So, Winry. How do you feel about Ed?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you care about him?"

"I care about him a lot. We grew up together. I freak out every time I hear he's hurt. I'd explode if something serious happened to him. He's one of the few things I have worth holding on to."

"I get that, but does he hold a special place in your heart?"

"I guess he does… I worry about him when he's gone. I hate it that he's so careless, yet I'm glad that he's alright. There is something special about him. He gives me a warm feeling. Around him I feel…breathless…"

"I'd say you're in love."

"I'd say you're right."

"And I'd say I feel the same way," Ed gently touched Winry's shoulder and made her jump when he whispered to her. He had heard about the last half of the conversation.

Winry blushed. She didn't know he was listening. She looked down a little ashamed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Winry, I love you."

Winry looked up at him in pure joy and relief. "I love you, too."

Winry stood up and hugged Ed. Ed hugged her back. Lynnette and Al stood to the side, watching the happy couple embrace. Lynnette looked just about as happy as they were.

"That was very nice of you. Why did you do it?" Al questioned.

"I was simply repaying a favor."

_After what happened to your mother I'm glad you could find love. I understand the pain of that kind of lost, but you are fortunate enough to have someone care for you as much as your mother did. This is the least I could do to thank you for what you did for me. I'll never forget you, and when I think about you I'll think of my big brother who died protecting me. Thank you Edward Elric._

That was the last day they spent with her. They had found an appropriate home for her and she left the next day. They never knew because she never told them. She wanted her last day with them to be cheerful instead of distressing. So, with one good bye to them she left to start a new chapter in her life and make new memories. When they were wishing her farewell, Ed and Winry were holding hands. The sight warmed Lynnette's heart. _Be happy Ed._

Despite the things she didn't have, she was still fortunate in her own way.

* * *

EGF: Eww, I didn't like that story.

Ed: You wrote it.

EGF: I didn't expect it to be so…mushy…

Ed: Then why did you write it that way?

EGF: I was making it up as I went.

Ed: I'm surprised you didn't make the character you and had her end up with me.

EGF: That would be the cliché thing to do.

Ed: That story was cliché…

EGF: I thought of something funny.

Ed: What?

EGF: When we get "married" my name will have to be E.W. which is ew.

Ed: You're weird.

EGF: But, you still love me, and that's why you want the nice people reading this to review.

Ed: Whatever.

EGF: Anybody reading this that likes Ed (you know what I mean), keep it to yourself or they'll be some things I won't be able to keep to myself, like my fists. I'm one proud black girl (amongst many) that you don't want to mess with, and I'll protect what's mine! As you can see, I'm a bit possessive.

Ed: Scary girlfriend…


End file.
